1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers for the bulk storage and shipment of materials. More particularly, the invention relates to a corrugated paperboard bulk box with set-up assisting features and a locking bottom flap construction.
2. Prior Art
In the bulk handling of materials, e.g., resins, dry food products, produce, etc., containers of relatively large size are commonly used to transport and store the material. These containers must be capable of withstanding the weight of the contents, as well as the rough handling to which they may be subjected. Further, they should be relatively easy to set up, and capable of being stacked on top of one another, and of being handled with mechanized equipment.
A variety of containers have been developed in the prior art to meet these criteria, including metal drums, plywood bins and corrugated paperboard boxes. While metal drums and plywood bins possess the requisite strength and durability, they are expensive to manufacture, store and ship. Corrugated paperboard boxes are less costly to make, and generally can be collapsed for compact storage and shipment. However, they may be difficult to set up, and/or may not be capable of withstanding rough handling.
Accordingly, there is a need for a bulk container which is inexpensive to make and use, is strong and durable, may be collapsed for compact storage and shipment, and which is easy to set up.